


Laughter

by baekoneggyeolk_ed



Series: Channel Chanbaek 2: Debauchery [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Cum Play, Double Penetration, Fellatio, M/M, Marking, Mating, Rimming, Squirting, Swallowing, Threesome, Twins!Chanyeol, Wolf!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekoneggyeolk_ed/pseuds/baekoneggyeolk_ed
Summary: True happiness lies with Baekhyun.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent said celebrities in real life. The author does not own any of the celebrities in this fiction but the original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a very explicit work of fiction. Please take the tags seriously and read at your own risk.

 

 

_Happiness_. It is the state of being happy—of being able to feel like you're flying above the clouds with the wind fanning your face, your chest and head feeling so light; it is something that everyone yearned for—that everyone wished to have. For some, happiness may mean to have money to spend for your satisfaction. It may also mean being showered or surrounded with extravagant things, being problem-free, and all of those superficial things. That kind of happiness is temporary. But to Chan and Yeol, true happiness is Byun Baekhyun and that, it did not exist before he came into their lives.

 

Seeing his beautiful face—droopy eyes, rectangular smile, the permanent blush of his cheeks—was happiness itself. Hearing him breathe, sing, calling their names, and his infectious laughter ringing in their ears is pure undiluted bliss. It made their hearts swell with uncontrollable love for the boy. The twins could clearly remember how they felt after they saw their omega.

 

 

_"Do you remember, Baek? How we first met?"_

 

 

They were the famous Park twins. Park Chan and Park Yeol. They were _the_ Alphas. Omegas and Betas alike, wanted them. Alphas disliked them because they were the center of everyone's attention but they were too cowardly to express as they knew that they were nothing compared to them. The twins are what you call everyone's _ideal_ man _—_ overachievers, excelling in every way possible be it sports or academics, a gentleman in every aspect. They are blessed in every way even in the visuals department—intimidating height matched with their domineering aura as alphas, jet black hair falling perfectly above their eyes, sharp noses, and lips often curved into a wolfish grin. In short, every omega and beta you could think of, be it a man or a woman, wanted the two. That's why when Byun Baekhyun came into their lives, the beautiful omega became the center of their hatred.

 

 

_"We still do, love. Clear as if it was yesterday."_

 

 

The Parks twins fell in love with him at first sight with their wolves were jumping at the sight of him. He was sitting across their table with an equally petite boy that was about his height. Their wolves were out of control as they shouted mate.

 

 

_"You're just so...beautiful."_

 

 

Chan and Yeol were struggling to keep themselves from pouncing at the beautiful omega and making a ruckus but Baekhyun's scent was practically invading their nostrils and system. It was a mix of vanilla and lavender.

 

 

_"...breathtaking."_

 

 

When their eyes met, the twins let out an animalistic growl, alerting everyone in the cafeteria including Baekhyun. _Mate,_ they said.

 

There were gasps and cries of disappointment in the air but the three were trapped in their own world—that is until, Kyungsoo woke Baekhyun in his trance.

 

**"They have unhealthy possessive…uhm… _admirers_ that are obsessed with them. Associating yourself would only do you no good, Baek." **Kyungsoo's eyes were wide with worry. Baekhyun was only new and just transferred in the middle of the semester therefore he didn't know a single thing about the obsessed students of this university.

 

The twins saw their mate's fellow omega whisper something in his ear and Baekhyun looked alarmed and... _afraid_. Their wolves whined in disapproval as they saw him leaving together with his friend hastily.

 

 

_"Others disagreed but we knew from that moment, that you're ours to love for a lifetime._ "

 

 

Little did they know that they would see Baekhyun days later with tears and dripping wet. Although everyone was snickering in the background, Baekhyun's sniffs and quiets sobs were all they could hear as he stood at the center of the crowd that was surrounding him. The twins were seeing red as they heard words like _serves him right for stealing Chan and Yeol from me_ , _he's not even pretty,_ and _slut._ Chan was the first one to shove student after student that was in the way of him seeing his mate. Yeol followed after his hyung, glaring at everyone until they made space for the twins. That was the first time they've exchanged words but it wasn't a pretty memory. The two alphas offered help but Baekhyun turned them down.

 

**"Please stay away from m-me. I haven't done anything but everyone is treating me this way. I don't think I want to be involved with the two you even if both of _you are my_ _mates._ "** Baekhyun stood up, wiping his own tears as he disappeared into the halls. His last sentence was a blow to the two alphas' pride but they couldn't blame him. Their wolves were whining and protesting as they helplessly saw the omegas retreating back. They were deeply angered and devastated. Angered that they couldn't do anything to ease the thick scent of sadness that their mate emitted and that they couldn't have done anything to prevent what happened earlier. Devastated that their mate didn't want them, that they were rejected. Their wolves were devastated and angry. Blood-curdling growls were heard that made the hairs in everyone's body stand in fear. No one messes with the Alphas' destined mate.

 

_"It hurt, Baek—being rejected by you."_

 

 

Nobody bothered Baekhyun anymore.

 

 

_"...but you still made our hearts flutter."_

 

 

He began smiling again.

 

 

_"We knew we weren't the only ones feeling that way."_

 

 

And the two were having a hard time deciding whether it was good or bad.

 

Baekhyun's smile was still radiant. His face was still glowing in pure happiness whenever he did so. The action highlighted his attractive features more that the twins couldn't help but to fall a little deeper whenever they stared at him from afar. But with the news of Baekhyun rejecting the two alphas in the mouths of nosy students gossiping, came the omega's persistent suitors.

 

The two alphas didn't know what to do. They wanted to respect the omega's decision but they can't help the need to be with him, to take care of him, to spoil him to death, to be the reasons why behind his smiles and to also be his source of support and happiness. God, they wanted him so much. Their wolves were struggling to come out whenever Baekhyun would avoid them. They wanted to escape and force him to submit, make him remember that they were his alphas that the twins struggled with keeping their self-control intact.

 

They managed to scare most of Baekhyun's suitors that were obviously making him uncomfortable as discreetly as possible. An omega could only do so much in rejecting alphas and betas with no boundaries and respect. The twins watched over him quietly from afar, making sure that no harm would come to him because that's all they could do for now. But eventually, one beta managed to escape their eyes.

 

_Jung Daehyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Baek, that boy is staring again."**

 

Baekhyun stopped chewing altogether and shifted his gaze towards the direction of the said boy warily. The beta was sporting a smug look as he kept on checking him out. The male omega sighed, uneasiness and discomfort apparent as he whispered a reply to Kyungsoo. **"I hope he knows that I'm not interested."**

 

He returned chewing and took another bite of his burger, pushing away all thoughts of the man. Baekhyun inhaled and smelled a familiar scent of pine, musk and masculinity. His heart began beating rapidly just like any other day where his wolf detects the twins. It was whining. The omega in him wants to throw his arms around the two alphas and hug them for dear life—his wolf wanted him to take back what he said the other day. Baekhyun would be lying if he said he was not as smitten as the twins were with him because it he is—if not, more. He wanted them as much as they wanted him. But, Baekhyun was scared— _terrified_ , really. _What if involving himself with them would have another repeat of that scene and worse?_

 

He had just transferred and had no friends except for Kyungsoo who had approached him first. Baekhyun was a naturally bubbly and playful person but being in an unknown territory with random strangers he didn't even know made him quiet and appear so closed off. He missed his friends, the comforts of his hometown— _everything_ before they moved to this place because his father was being transferred to another branch that he was going to manage after he was promoted. He had never liked being the center of attention more so, hate. He didn't even know why he was so sorry. He had done nothing wrong. But everyone were whispering after that incident in the cafeteria. Rumors began spreading like a nasty forest fire, twisting the truth to have a reason to hate on him. Baekhyun has heard different kinds of words that he had tried to block off as he walked along the halls of the university but at the end of the day, he's a crying mess. It broke him. And purposely trying to humiliate him in front everyone was the very last straw. He had never felt this way before. He had never felt so low and embarrassed of himself that he wanted the ground to swallow him up. _If they were really his mates, they would've done something to prevent this. Where are they now?_

 

It seemed like a prayer answered as he saw the two of them crouched in front of him, offering help. Their eyes met and Baekhyun saw pity which was the last thing he wanted to see. He must've looked so pathetic. So he ran and cried his heart out after he rejected them as his mates.

 

**"Baek, he's coming over here!"** Kyungsoo whisper-shouted somehow panicking. Baekhyun gasped and turned his face to the beta's direction. He was sporting his ever apparent smug expression as he took a few strides to their table. The omega's eyes widens as Daehyun sat beside him, draping an arm over his shoulder. The beta smirked. He was well aware that he's traveling through dangerous waters but he honestly didn't care, he'd liked to have a piece of that ass.

 

**"Hello, Baekhyun."** The beta smiled while not-so-discreetly ogling him. The arm around his shoulder pulls him closer to the beta's body, his scent overwhelming him. _Pheromones._ Baekhyun didn't like it one bit. **"How about that date I told you about?"**

 

He grabbed the other's wrist and removed his arm around his shoulder. Baekhyun stood up, forcing a smile and bowed slightly. **"I'm sorry Daehyun-sunbae but my answer is still the same so if you'll excuse us, Kyungsoo and I have places to be."**

 

After _politely_ declining his advances again, he dragged his friend Kyungsoo away and exited the cafeteria, unaware of the two pairs of eyes shooting daggers at Daehyun.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly. Baekhyun was finishing up some of the things that involve their project since they've agreed to finish it ahead of time. It was a pair project and thank goodness, Kyungsoo was his partner, he hadn't made any friends that made him as comfortable as Kyungsoo yet. They stayed later than usual and the sun was almost setting when they decided it was time to go home.

 

**"My Mom is waiting for me. Is it okay if I go first?"**

 

**"Of course, be careful on the way home."** Baekhyun flashed him a smile before waving goodbye as he finished up and organized his things.

 

Once he was done, he brought all of his things nd closed the door on the way out. He had just traveled a few meters away from the university gate when someone grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a secluded alleyway. The sun had already set and it was already dark. If it weren't for the dim source off light from a nearby streetlamp, Baekhyun wouldn't know that it was one of Daehyun's friends who manhandled him and pushed him against the dirty brick wall. A familiar scent made its way to his senses and Baekhyun knew it was him. He was smiling sinisterly that it made him shiver in fright.

 

A distressed cry was heard when a hand slapped him hard on the cheek. **"Bitch."**

 

**"W-What are you—"**

 

Daehyun chuckled at the omega's frightened expression. His fingers danced gently on the bruise his slap made as if mocking Baekhyun. But the omega bit his fingers, much to the beta's surprise. **"Let me go!"**

 

Daehyun grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall. The pained look on his face made the beta chuckled sadistically.

 

Baekhyun struggled against the hold of his two minions, the world seemed to be spinning and something—blood—was trickling down to his nape as his head throbbed in pain. He was trapped, cornered and helpless. **"Did you really think I'd let you off the hook? Nobody rejects me!"**

 

Daehyun kneed Baekhyun's stomach, making him curl in pain as he let out a painful groan. Tears were already streaming down his cheeks as he called for help. **"No one would help you, dear. You're ours to destroy. After tonight, I'll make sure you'll regret it in every fiber of your being that you rejected me."**

 

Baekhyun felt hands roaming on his body. He was still resisting and crying for help that Daehyun had to cover his mouth. Soon, his fangs were slowly showing and his claws ripped his shirt in a matter of seconds, exposing his untainted body. Tears were falling heavily as the painful reality dawned him of what will happen. Things were happening to fast as he tried to fight but all of his efforts were in vain as he was only a mere omega. Daehyun began licking against his neck. Baekhyun felt his fangs hovering over the skin as if it was ready to mark him. _No!_ He wished someone was here to save him—anyone—please! _Save me!_

 

Almost instantly, Daehyun disappeared from his sight and was thrown to the floor. The two minions cowardly retreating and running for their lives as they heard two, growling alphas. Yeol took him in his arms just as his legs gave up on him. He clutched on the alpha's shoulder helpless and scared. Yeol felt warm and safe. Baekhyun likes it and so does his wolf.

 

**"D-Don't kill me!"** _Another growl. A cracking sound and a pained scream._ **"S-Someone gave me money to d-do it. I n-needed money!"**

 

_A sound of bones breaking. A distressed cry._ **"Who?"**

 

**"I-I don't know, Alpha! I-I just found a letter and the money. I swear! I swear it on my life—aaack!"**

 

His face was buried on the alpha's chest shielding him from the things that he shouldn't be seeing. But Baekhyun had ears. And he unmistakably heard Chan threatening the beta that he will kill him if he sees him again in this town.

 

 

_"I'm sorry, Baekhyun."_

 

 

That was the last thing Baekhyun knew before everything turned black.

 

 

_"I'm sorry for being late."_

 

 

 

The twins wolves were raging inside of them as they let the beta who tried to mark their mate get away. But Baekhyun was more important and their top priority so they had to push their emotions aside for their mate's sake. Chan draped his jacket around the omega's body. If they were only a bit late, even by a second, Chan and Yeol wouldn't be able to forgive themselves. They knew something was sketchy with that Jung Daehyun. They were right. He was up to no good.

 

The twins brought Baekhyun to the apartment that they own. It was a gift from their parents that was also given for their own convenience since it is closer to the university that they're attending. It was simple, neat and most importantly, clean. The twins were never materialistic so the furniture present were only the essentials with a few random paintings of artists their mother had gave them. Their room had two beds for them to sleep separately on. Their kitchen is not often used due to the demands of college but they do know how to cook. Yeol, for one, is very good at it.

 

Baekhyun was soundly laying on the bed, his clothes were replaced by an oversized tee from Chan and a pair of boxers from the other twin. Their eyebrows furrowed at the bruises, scratches and the bleeding head Baekhyun got, mentally beating themselves for being late in saving their poor mate and breaking their silent promise of protecting him. Chan and Yeol began licking his bruises and wounds so that they would heal fast. The action woke the small omega up.

 

It seemed like the world was spinning when he opened his eyes. His eyesight was blurry and fuzzy. He felt disoriented for a second until those two silhouettes he was faintly seeing became two gorgeous faces.

 

**"Baekhyun."** Yeol whispered quietly, his heart fluttering as he finally got to say their mate's name. Their wolves crooned as their mate adorably wiped the sleep off of his eyes with his beautiful, slender hands.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was not feeling any joy at all. If anything, he was guilty; for shooing them away when they only wanted to help. He realized that he was too shallow and that he didn't deserve to be saved by these kind-hearted alphas whom he told to stay away from him. So even though his head felt like splitting anytime, he willed himself to speak.

 

**"I'm sorry,"** Baekhyun said in a hushed tone while clutching his throbbing head, confusing the two. **"for telling you to stay away from me. I know it was cruel and I have no excuses."**

 

Chan rubbed circles along Baekhyun's back as he struggled to sit up, looking so effortlessly small and adorable as he drowned in his shirt. The younger twin shushed him and told him it was fine even though the three of them know it wasn't. **"B-But you still came to my rescue a-and I guess that I am the worst omega that an alpha can have."**

 

**"Does this mean—"** The twins bubbled in anticipation as Baekhyun slowly smiled and giggled, ignoring the growing pain in his head.

 

**"Yes, Alpha. I accept you both as my mates."**

 

 

 

 

 

And that was the first taste of true happiness. Every smile, every laughter, every gaze and glance that they would receive from Baekhyun was like relishing the taste of honey. Sweet and viscous that it melts them instead into puddles. With Baekhyun, everyday felt like springtime—the butterflies, the smell of flowers on his hair, his natural scent—every second spent with him was cherished. Looking at him is like watching roses bloom, butterflies fluttering on flower gardens, and birds chirping in the morning. Just seeing their mate makes them feel at ease and peaceful.

 

 

_"I love you. I love you so much."_

 

 

They knew that it wouldn't all be just sunshine and rainbows but they swore on their lives that they would do everything to keep that smile bright. It wouldn't be easy especially with the large amount of betas and omegas wanting them and the fair amount of alphas and betas pining for Baekhyun that's why they decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. Jealousy and possessiveness would be inevitable much less it will be doubled since the omega had two alphas as his mates. And it did happen.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was on his toes, his arms above his head as he struggled to get the book he'll be borrowing from the library. _Damn it, curse his height._

 

He groaned as he tried again. He was so close the shelf was just too high. _Yeah, Byun, blame the shelf._ Baekhyun wished his giant boyfriends were here to help him but they were too busy attending extra classes for their extra credit. They were straight A students after all.

 

Baekhyun was about to give up when he felt a body against his back. The book that he was trying to grab was now on the hands of a stranger smiling at him as he handed the object to him. He was gorgeous—bronzed skin and perfect white set of teeth. The omega bowed slightly as he recognized who the kind man was. _Kim Jongin,_ a senior and the president of the dance club. _An Alpha._

 

Baekhyun bowed slightly, his lips curving into a thankful smile as he received the Calculus book he was struggling to have. **"T-Thank you, Jongin-sunbae."**

 

The tanned man looked genuinely surprised. **"You know my name?"**

 

Baekhyun wanted to say that he was famous but he opted to nod. **"It'd be unfair if I don't know yours, don't you think?"**

 

**"I'm B-Baekhyun."**

 

The senior flashes one of his gorgeous smile. **"Baekhyun,"** he said, testing his name on his tongue. **"it suits you."**

 

Baekhyun blushed in embarrassment and he awkwardly had a crooked smile in his face. The senior just chuckled at that adorable gesture and quickly patted him on the shoulder. **"I guess I'll see you around, yeah?"**

 

The omega smiled back. That was only the beginning.

 

They met on different occasions until they became the best of friends. Baekhyun sees nothing wrong about the senior. He wasn't like the others who were always checking him out and had hidden agendas in befriending him. In fact, he didn't even feel uncomfortable. Jongin—he practically forced the male omega to call him by his first name—genuinely wanted to be friends with him until it came to a point that they were practically close. This became the root of the twins' jealousy.

 

 

_"We were afraid, Baek—afraid that you'll like freedom too much that you'll leave us for another alpha."_

 

 

They were two possessive alphas so it was natural for them to easily get jealous if their mate was with another person—and an alpha at that. Baekhyun wasn't even marked yet. They didn't want him to feel pressured or to rush him. The twins wanted to take everything slowly and to get to know each other well before taking their relationship to the next level. Although the omega wanted to be owned and marked by his two alphas, he never had the courage to say it loud and clear—until one day. The two were having one of their jealousy fits.

 

Apparently, they saw him hanging out with Jongin after their basketball practice since the alpha offered that he would help him study a problem he didn't understand in Calculus. Baekhyun didn't want to further disturb the twins. They were too busy for their own good and he didn't want to come off as some clingy omega in need of his mate running to him at every whim. So he said yes. It was at the wrong time and the wrong angle when the twins saw him with the senior. The senior suddenly brushed something away from his hair, making it seem as if he was kissing the omega.

 

Baekhyun's heart leapt from his chest when Jongin suddenly disappeared from his sight and fell on the hard ground, straddled by an angry Yeol.

 

 

_"You're too beautiful, too perfect. We felt threatened. You looked genuinely happy but, you were looking at another man."_

 

 

The first punch was thrown to the senior's cheekbones and Baekhyun could almost hear bones breaking. Chan launched himself on to the senior as Jongin replied with a punch on the other's stomach. Hearing Chan yelp, Baekhyun knew he had to stop them before the damages worsen. He struggled to pull Chan away by his shoulder but the latter accidentally push him away with one of his arms and he fell head first on the ground, the impact effectively blacking him out. The pained sound that escaped from the omega triggered the two alphas' inner wolves as they saw him laying helplessly on the ground, causing them to shift involuntarily.

 

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

 

Jongin was left forgotten as they tended to their mate. Two snouts were nudging the omega's face as if wanting to wake him up. Chan's magnificently golden brown wolf whined in displeasure at himself as he licked the omega's face. Whimpers of apologies were heard from an equally brown wolf.

 

 

_"I'm so sorry because this time, it was us who harmed you."_

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wasn't brought to the infirmary until two faculty members found two wolves, a wounded student and Baekhyun himself. Chan and Yeol's perfect records were tainted after the disastrous event. But they couldn't careless, their omega is more important than a few papers.

 

With the wound on his head cleaned and aided, Baekhyun woke later with the two beside him bombarding him already with questions like _if he was okay_ and _what was he feeling_. The omega's gaze hardens and the two alphas felt hot under their collars as they apologized over and over but Baekhyun paid them no attention. He was exasperated with the fact that they've attacked Jongin on instinct when they had half of a rational side as a human.

 

The omega crossed his arms, ignoring the puppy eyes sent his way. _Ah, he was sleepy._

 

For days, they were subjected under Baekhyun's silent treatment. The twins felt like smashing their head on the hard wall as the smaller male didn't even talk to them except when he needed to nod and shake his head to their questions. Most of the time, he wasn't even looking at them because he knew one of these days they would crack and give in to his request. _Apologize to Jongin._

 

When they first heard those words, they were aggravated as if the senior was permanently on their enemies' list but then, their omega's behavior changed. Baekhyun knew how much the twins' loved his smile so he deprived them of it.

 

**"Baek..."** He heard Chan call across the other side of their apartment's dinner table.

 

Baekhyun looked up with round specs perched on top of his button nose. He looked adorable that the two wanted to pinch his cheeks but they knew that they weren't in good terms _yet_ to do that. **"Stop ignoring us."**

 

The smaller male return his attention to his books, reviewing for their upcoming finals. His mind was already set and his decision was final. Unless they apologize, there will be no words coming out of him even if his mouth was itching to talk

 

And he was right. The next day the two alphas apologized not only to the other alpha but also to him. Their heads were bowed and their tone was so heavily laced with sadness as they apologized for acting childishly and putting him in danger. Baekhyun rushed to hug the two and the omega was quickly sandwiched between the two alphas' tight hug. A fond smile painted the omega's face as he told his mates that there was nothing to be jealous about, that they shouldn't worry, and that he was only theirs to begin with. Upon hearing those words, their wolves' howled in delight and Chan captured the omega's lips, taking turns with his twin, Yeol.

 

 

 

_"I still remember the night we held you in our arms."_

 

_"You were beautiful like always but there was something that made you glow that night. Happiness, maybe?"_

 

 

 

 

 

A delicious cry was heard. Baekhyun was extra needy and clingy due to the fact that he was going through his heat. He felt hot all over and the only thing that could make the temperature tolerable seemed to be the twins' kisses.

 

**"Still hot, baby?"** Yeol said cradling an incoherent Baekhyun on his chest.

 

**"Ah!"** Baekhyun cried out as he felt the tongue probing his slick entrance, making him release excess juices that Chan lapped up all too well.

 

The omega was breathing heavily on Yeol's shoulder as the other twin feasted at his behind. He was flushed partly from his heat and the things that Yeol had sexily whispered in his ear.

 

**"Try to keep still while hyung is tasting you."** He squirmed in his position trying to rub his erection against the alpha's lean stomach but his big hands held his globes, spread them for his twin and kept him in place, earning another helpless whimper from the omega.

 

They've been going at it for what seemed like hours to Baekhyun. Chan seemed to love eating him and drinking his juices. His mouth make it seem like he wasn't nearly satisfied and he wants more. Baekhyun whines again. It was getting more and more unbearable. It was evident how the omega needed them. His hand was gripping the younger twin's shoulder and the other was running through the strands of his hair, pulling them slightly and making Yeol hiss.

 

**"...Chan...Yeol, please..."** Baekhyun pleaded bucking his hips towards the other's persistent tongue.

 

Fortunately, his plea did not fall on dead ears. **"Shh, baby, just a little bit more, hmm?"**

 

The younger twin then, ushers the older one to hurry the fuck up because Baekhyun is already delirious with want. Chan pulls away, his chin covered with a mix of Baekhyun's pussy juice and his own saliva. He licked his lips through and through, tasting the sweet flavor of their omega.

 

**"Sorry,"** he said, face not showing the least bit apologetic. **"got a little carried away."**

 

The latter proceeded to press burning kisses on the omega's beautifully curved back, loving the way Baekhyun sighs whenever he did so. Deeming that he was distracted enough, Chan entered a finger without any inhibitions. He dick stirred at the feeling of the omega's slick walls closing and caving around his lone finger.

 

He started moving slowly. _In, out, in, out, to and fro._ Yeol was quietly observing Baekhyun's face, furrowed eyebrows, flushed cheeks and mouth drooling with his own spit. The heavy smell of his arousal invaded their room, making it an impossible task for them to not pounce on the omega and fuck him senselessly. Yeol deemed that it was time to add another digit and so he did.

 

Their pace was irregular and had no rhythm but it had Baekhyun drip precome after precome. The squelching sound that their fingers made encouraged them to add another and another—until he had five shoved up in his canal. Three from Chan and two from the younger twin.

 

Baekhyun was almost losing it as the twins were precise with every thrust they give him, not missing a chance to hit his little treasure inside that makes him scream in undiluted pleasure. A hand reaches between their bodies and wrapped around his aching rod glistening with transparent, sticky liquid.

 

**"O-Oh!"** Baekhyun moans as he felt Chan's fingers curling.

 

His eyes were rolling at the back of his head as Yeol proceeded to stroke his erection. **"T-Too...much—ah!"**

 

The first tear fell from his eyes as he felt the winding in his gut grow tighter and tighter. Any minute now and he'll be releasing. **"Come on, Baek. Do it for us."** Chan said proceeding to ram his fingers inside his tight space.

 

He could feel Baekhyun tightening. He focuses on his ass, on his rim that was red and perfectly stretched by their fingers. It was almost swallowing them inside. Baekhyun whimpers as he feels his impending orgasm like a tsunami with the weight of waves washing over him tremendously. Both of the twins fasten their movements, digging deeper as their fingers could reach, pumping his lithe cock until it was numb from the pleasure.

 

The omega's hips started shaking involuntarily and his insides were caving in. His stomach was in knots as he tried to keep his shameless moans. Yeol was heard swearing under his breath when he saw their omega's glassy eyes. He kisses him, tongue already inviting itself in Baekhyun's mouth.

 

It was no surprise when muffled moans were spilled as soon as the omega released white ropes of semen, dirtying their stomach and some managing to reach his chin but what caught the two alphas' attention was their fingers being pushed out by a gush of clear liquid coming out of the omega's ass. He squirted like how a girl would. They've seen it—at least, Chan got a clear view of it—a steady stream of slick was coming out of him, wetting their sheets. _And goddamn, did it make them even more aroused._

 

**"Wow."** Chan breathed out and the omega hid his head on the younger alpha's chest.

 

**"It's embarrassing."** He said, feeling weak and boneless from his high. The tips of Baekhyun's ears were red and the two found it adorable.

 

**"Damn it, I need to see that again."** And Yeol flipped him over, Baekhyun was on his hands and knees fully exposed to the twins.

 

Yeol was the first to enter his hole while Chan took the other one. With one swift move, Yeol was already buried to the hilt, making Baekhyun jerk forward and almost gagging when Chan's engorged cock hit the back of his throat.

 

The younger twin lifted Baekhyun's left leg before starting to thrust slowly into him, feeling the heat of his walls hugging him so perfectly. Likewise, Chan began rocking his hips back and forth, giving Baekhyun his sweet time in sucking off. He watched in all seriousness as the lips that he always love to kiss was attached and red around his cock. He throws his head back, revealing a thick neck and his Adam's apple bobbing in arousal.

 

Soon, Yeol took his pace up a notch, pounding Baekhyun. His wolf howled in blissful satisfaction. The omega began to release high-pitched moans that did wonders to Chan.

Baekhyun never thought that being filled like this would still make him want so much more. He wanted them to fill him up to the brim, he didn't care which hole as long as they paint him with white. So his tongue and his mouth started working, sucking so much his lips were swollen and red. The twins moaned in unison as Baekhyun squeezed them both, urging them to pound him hard in every way they can. His sanity is almost vanishing as his heat took him over.

 

_I want it. I want it. I want it._

 

The older twin seemed to notice the determined look on his face despite his tears. Chan caresses his cheeks gently, making Baekhyun look at him with pleading eyes. **"What do you want, love?"**

 

The omega tried to speak but with his mouth full of cock it came out muffled and incoherent. An obscene pop was heard as soon as Baekhyun's lips unlatched from his meat and the alpha chuckled as he withdrew his cock. **"I w-want..."**

 

The alpha hummed in response, urging him to continue but never quite ready when he— _they_ —heard they answer. **"I want your come inside. I-I don't care which hole. I just want it inside, _please_."**

 

The two alphas knew that their mate was too far gone in his heat and decided to comply with his wishes, maybe giving him more than what he wants. They shared a look that only the two of them can understand. Chan entered and Yeol continued to sheathe and unsheathe himself from Baekhyun's core.

 

A glance at each other again. Chan held the back of Baekhyun's head. Yeol gripped his hips, almost bruising. They began ramming themselves inside the omega, completely wrecking him and shredding his sanity to pieces. The omega whined and moaned loudly unable to contain himself from the onslaught of euphoria coming to bite him in the ass. _He asked for it and he will get it._

 

Baekhyun was practically going crazy as Yeol raised his leg up higher, leaving him more exposed and went to hammer him from behind not missing a single chance to torture him by perfectly hitting his prostate. Chan was just as cruel as his twin, leaving no room for Baekhyun to breathe as he slammed purposely inside his mouth and into his throat, making him gag a few times.

 

The omega relished in the smell of the older alpha whenever he would go all the way to the hilt and his nose would be hitting his pubes. Baekhyun was high like he was on drugs, wasted and addicted but still not satisfied. He was taking the both of them well even with their monstrous speed and their inhumane force.

 

Baekhyun lived for this, pleasing his alphas in any way possible. It's what society expects of him. A good and faithful omega. Everybody had a purpose to do and his was already fulfilled when he felt the two alphas reaching their completion and marking Baekhyun with white pouring down his throat and his canal which he swallowed gladly. Guttural moans made him shiver in delight as he heard his alphas losing control because of him. A sweaty hand brushed away his bangs that were matted to his forehead. A lewd pop was heard. With a tired smile, Chan bent down to meet his lips in a searing kiss, tasting himself on Baekhyun's hit cavern while Yeol quickly rode out his orgasm and went reach down to help his omega.

 

Heavy breaths, heaving chests and Yeol's hand were all it took to successfully topple Baekhyun over the edge. He was flipped over and the twins were in between his legs, both of them holding one of his thighs. His legs were raised higher exposing his reddish hole dripping with Yeol's come. The younger twin snapped his wrists, quickly pumping his dick while the older one played with his sac, both of them having the same, mischievous smile as they saw Baekhyun unravel with their eyes. With hips shaking, his cock released white after white but what took the twins' attention was his hole squirting an insane amount of liquid. Their eyes were in awe as they saw his rim clench while gushing too much slick.

 

With their mouths agape, the twins glanced at each other, expressions in disbelief. Both of them looked down to their crotches that were certainly coming back to life.

 

They were twins for sure. **"Fuck."**

 

A helpless whimper broke them from their reverie, alerting them that their mate was still in his fucking heat and that it was getting worse. Chan brought him to his arms and rubbed circles on Baekhyun's back with a worried expression.

 

**"...h-hot...need—hng!"** Baekhyun whined as he unconsciously ground the crack of his ass against Chan's cock as if urging him to fuck him more.

 

The alpha cursed under his breath as the impatient omega took matters in his own hands, specifically the older alpha's cock into ass and bucked his hips weakly.

 

Baekhyun clung to him like a baby koala while breathing satisfied sighs against his ears, shame completely foreign to him as he dared to whisper that he wanted the younger one's dick too.

 

Yeol, however, was hesitant. _Won't it be too much?_

 

As if reading his mind, the omega let out a series of whiny pleas that he knew the younger alpha wouldn't be able to resist. In the end, he won and Yeol gave in, entering him with utmost caution and care.

 

Baekhyun would be lying if he said it didn't hurt because _hell_ it hurts so much. It was like fire lapping up his insides as his muscles contracted involuntarily, squeezing the two meat that were fully inside of him.

 

The twins took him sideways. Chan raising Baekhyun's leg up to move inside of him with ease. Baekhyun was slick and smooth but it was still difficult to move. Until, the twins developed a rhythm that drove the one in between them crazy. Baekhyun was seeing white dots as he didn't know where their thrusts ends and where the next one starts. As soon as Chan thrusts in, Yeol withdraws his hips until only the tip was in to gain momentum and vice versa.

 

The twins rammed inside of him, deep, fast, hard—in a way that would benefit Baekhyun the most. Seconds in and the omega was a delirious, panting mess, scratching the older alpha's back and groping the younger one's butt with nails digging the skin. He was furrowing his brows that Chan straightened out, making the omega's teary eyes gaze up at him with the same fondness and tenderness he loves.

 

He was absolutely beautiful and enthralling.

 

Their loving gazes were broke in a matter of minutes when the smaller male threw his head back in surrender and closed his eyes shut. High pitched moans escaped the omega's lips. Heaven didn't feel so far away as it came forcefully slamming down at him so hard all he could see was white.

 

_Oh_ , _sweet, sweet heaven._

 

Baekhyun's peak brought a seemingly endless ripple. His muscles contracted by themselves, his body acting on its own as a gush of excess slick leaked, wetting the two meat inside of him that were close to bring back the favor by filling him up.

 

Pheromones filled the room and fangs were present in each of the alphas. The twins' eyes transitioned from brown to red as they growled lowly. _It's time._

 

Soon, canines were digging the skin of the omega's neck. Pain coursed through his veins. His eyes turning into a very bright blue as a scream rips from his hoarse throat. Frantic thrusts comes to a full stop as white ribbons of semen decorated his insides, filling him up.

 

Baekhyun felt boneless but he still smiled in contentment as his blue eyes faded to black and fangs were replaced with tongues lapping up the newly marked skin. The omega's eyes flutter close. He was mated, marked, and now, he was given a bond to cherish for a lifetime.

 

Looking back at his peaceful face, the twins that decides that they should let him rest.

 

 

_For now._

 

 

Or at least until his heat wakes him up.

 

 

They definitely have a long night waiting for them.

 

 

_"I love you, Byun Baekhyun."_

 

_"Bring us to forever with you."_

 

 

True happiness meant experiencing the true bliss of love. It is that strange feeling of fireworks exploding inside your stomach as soon as you see your true love looking at you with such tenderness and fondness in the eyes, knowing that you're as important as you are too them. True love, as they say, is greater than any force in this world that we live in. It suspends time making it seem as if the world was still and that you were the only people in the world. True love is thinking about what makes them happy rather than what makes you happy. It is making you feel home more than you've ever felt in your life.

 

True love is when you wish that it's you who's lying in a hospital bed instead. It is wanting to have their pain instead of seeing them hurt. It is hopelessly wanting to hear their laughter ringing in your ears instead of silence as those eyes that once looked at you were closed in deep slumber.

 

 

_Happiness was as quick as it went._

 

 

**"Baek, stop playing around. It's dark."** Chan tried to sound stern but he failed as his deep chuckle gave him away.

 

It was the first snow and they were just about to walk home from the party that they went to when the omega squealed in his tipsy state. **"But Chaaan, it’s snowiiiing!"** cue the hiccups and giggles.

 

**"Leave him be. He's having fun, hyung."** Yeol smiled as he held out a hand in the air and looked up from the clouds.

 

The older twin shook his head and looked up, savoring the chill of the winter breeze and the snow falling gently from the skies.

 

The ambiance was peaceful and filled with comfortable silence with the occasional laughter of their adorable omega. It was until a blaring light breaks him out of his comfort zone. He whipped his head to its direction and saw a speeding car coming up at him.

 

**"Yeol, look out!"**

 

 

But Chan was wrong, it wasn't driving to their direction.

 

 

The car took a slight turn on the left. It seemed as if it was intentionally aiming to hit—

 

**"Baekhyun!"**

 

 

_"I'm sorry, Baek."_

 

 

Baekhyun was on the ground, bathing in his own blood.

 

 

_"I'm so sorry, Baekhyun."_

 

 

**"No!"**

 

 

The car speeds away, leaving the twins shock and trembling. Everything seemed to slow down as they ran to their mate.

 

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

 

**"Baekhyun!"**

 

 

Yeol crouched by his side. He didn't know where to touch him. He was afraid. Afraid of hurting him further. His hands were shaking. A lump on his throat was stuck. Tears weren't coming out. They were shook to their very core.

 

 

**"Baekhyun, no, no. Don't close your eyes!"**

 

 

_"I'm sorry for acting late."_

 

 

Baekhyun felt numb from the pain but his sight was spinning and Chan and Yeol's voices seemed so far away. Black was invading the edges of his vision.

 

 

**"Baekhyun, please!"**

 

 

_Echoes of mournful cries. Echoes of his name. A loud siren._

 

 

**"Baek—"**

 

 

_"I'm so sorry."_

 

 

Baekhyun looks so angelic. He was an angel lain on the white sheets of the hospital bed with machines beeping around him. A hand brushed his bangs away from the bandage that was professionally wrapped around his forehead and two pairs of eyes were looking down at him, wanting _desperately_ for him to wake up and save them from misery. It has been months and he was showing no signs of waking up. Their wolves were getting weaker and weaker by the minute as their mate's conditions regressed. Worry and desperation were evident in both of the twins' eyes as they held their omega's hand tight.

 

The accident gave him a broken rib, a fractured skull and an injured brain. It was a nightmare that the twins never wished to happen. It was a sight that they never wished to see. _Baekhyun almost dead and barely breathing._ They were bathing in crimson as they finally reached the hospital. Tears failing them.

 

They've waited hours and hours. Hands cold and bodies almost shivering from anxiety and worry for their mate. Luckily, the doors opened because if they hadn't, the twins wouldn't be able to calm their wolves that were close to running amok and going berserk.

 

 

 

_"We did everything we can."_

 

_Their breaths stopped for a second and all they could hear was the hammering beats of their hearts as the next statement of the doctor whose hands basked in the blood of their mate shook their whole world._

 

_"He's in a state of coma."_

 

_"I'm very sorry."_

 

 

Apparently, the repeated blows that his skull received from different occasions and from the accident itself formed a hematoma. In other words, the blood vessels of a certain part in Baekhyun's brain was ruptured due to the impact of his concussions which led to blood clotting. The doctors had performed surgery to remove the large clots but, complications arose and the omega's traumatic brain injury was already severe that he entered comatose state. He was considered lucky by the doctors because most people experiencing severe brain trauma and blood loss results in immediate death.

 

They visited them every day, sent flowers every day, talked to him every day and cried every day. Their hearts were crying to him in desperation but like every day, they were only answered with silence. Baekhyun was meant to be smiling. He was meant to be happy—to laugh but, they were only met with an eerie silence clawing at their guts. It has been months since they had heard of their mate's wonderful voice. His sweet melodious voice ringing. Their playful banter from time to time. His delightful laughter never failing to lift their spirits and bring them into a jovial mood.

 

The twins miss them all.

 

**"He was found, Baek—the one who did this to you."** The older twin spoke, smiling bitterly as he recalled who it was.

 

_Kyungsoo._ He was behind all of it. Instilling poisonous words in Baekhyun's mind, spreading rumors about the poor omega, to bribing Daehyun and his brother, _Kim Jongin._ Kim Kyungsoo was right. The twins, indeed, have possessive admirers with an unhealthy obsession with them. He was, however, a tad bit more obsessed than what he seemed to be. He was mental.

 

He was the one who spread rumors about Baekhyun—the one who gave money to Jung Daehyun—the one who blackmailed his brother that he'll be committing suicide and forced him to be friends with Baekhyun. He did all of these just to have the two Parks and threw anyone that was in his way; in this case, it was Baekhyun. When all of his plans did not work, he tried to kill him. The doe eyed omega was out of his mind by the time the police tracked down the car that he used. He confessed everything, claiming that he did such gruesome things to prove that his love for them was unwavering. Up until now, Kyungsoo was still haunting them in their dreams—still laughing maniacally with his bloodshot eyes and seemingly dark aura that surrounds him.

 

**"So Baek, please, w-wake up."** The younger one said in a heavy and desperate tone while clutching to his hand tightly. A lone tear escaped his eye. His plea was nothing more than a whisper but it seemed like it was louder than it was intended, bouncing from the four walls of the silent hospital room.

 

The omega's glow was weakening and almost gone. He was pale. So pale that it scares the both of them.

 

God only knows how much they would give for him to wake—even if it was their lives, they would. The twins wouldn't know what to do if Baekhyun won't wake up. They'll be lost. And technically speaking, if he were to die, they would too—albeit, slowly and painfully. For they were bonded as one, linked together by the universe they were in. Baekhyun was born to be with them just as they were born to be with Baekhyun.

 

Chan squeezed his hand for the nth time. Hope was once again vanishing into a thin thread hanging helplessly as he glanced again from Baekhyun's peaceful face to the machine surrounding him. Chan's face scrunches with fear—fear of Baekhyun not waking up anymore. Just thinking about it knocks whatever air was inside his lungs, making it hard to breathe. His chest constricts with endless possibilities that was freely entering his mind although they were unwelcome. The alpha buries his face near the junction of his mate's shoulders and neck and allowed a painful sob to escape. Waiting day by day seemed to harder than before.

 

**"Baekhyun,"** He choked back a sob. **"please wake up... _for us._ "**

 

The younger twin watches his hyung, who never cried and was not quick to let his emotions get the best of him, breakdown in front of him, crying helplessly. Yeol cries silently, gently cradling Baekhyun's once flawless hand which had a needle buried that provided him the amount of nutrients he needed to continue living day by day. He presses a kiss on the cold hand, cutting it short as his lips turned into a deep frown. He, too, was quickly losing faith—losing hope.

 

Because they knew death was cruel.

 

Their tears flowed down to their chins and into Baekhyun's slender hands. For a second, the two alphas wished that their imaginations would stop playing with them because it seemed all too real when they felt the warmth seeping back into Baekhyun's body.

 

 

 

But they were proven wrong. It was a sound. A small intake of air. Next was the minimal twitch of his finger from the hand that Yeol happens to be holding. **"Hyung..."**

 

Both stared at him, almost in awe as those eyes decorated with dark and long lashes fluttered open. Soon, a pair of dark orbs were returning their curious gazes. Baekhyun's throat was dry as it could be when he tried to speak, it came out as a strangled sound. **"...Chan...Y-Yeol..."**

 

**"Baekhyun."** They both said at the same time with the same expressions on their faces, it was almost comical to Baekhyun. They were twins after all. **"You're awake."**

 

**"O-Obviously,"** _and came the sass albeit, a little weak._ **"why are you two crying like babies?"**

 

It was a relief. Baekhyun was awake and both of them couldn't stop their tears.

 

—of joy.

 

**"Well, you were sleeping for too long, you forgot you had giant babies like us to tend to."** Yeol playfully answered despite his tears, his voice nasal from snot that formed from crying too much. He tried to sniff it in but it came out as soon as it was in. Baekhyun giggled. They heard him loud and clear, proving that he wasn't a figment of their imagination

 

His eyes crinkled into tiny slits as they heard him giggle once more, while he wiped away Yeol's—let's say—unwanted body fluid with his fingers and proceeded to wipe it on the sheets of the hospital bed.

 

**"You're back,"** Chan says with so much joy as he hugged the smaller male while sobbing. **"and Yeol is still hogging all of your attention."** The older one whined with a big pout, making him an actual big baby. Baekhyun found it cute. The latter one's giggles became full blown laughs before being abruptly cut by the pain in his rib.

 

**"I'm okay."** He reassured them and he laughed again carefully—if that was even possible. The whole world stopped. Time stopped ticking. Fireworks were cracking in their stomachs as the familiar warmth spread through their veins. The warmth of love and pure bliss that only Baekhyun's laughter could induce--because his laughter was happiness itself...and they couldn't have asked for more.

 

_Pine, citrus, lavender, and a hint of baby powder._ The scent of happiness invaded the once gloomy and dull hospital. Three smiles were radiant and the sound of laughter was resonating throughout the room. It wasn't much but it was everything.

 

 

_End of Episode 2._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the second part of this series! If anyone wants to talk and be friends with me, my twitter is baekoneggyeolk.


End file.
